


We saw the dream

by Thunderclap



Category: Faking It (TV 2014)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Death, Drama & Romance, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Lucid Dreaming, M/M, dreamscape, inception like dreaming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-03
Updated: 2016-06-03
Packaged: 2018-07-11 22:38:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7073350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thunderclap/pseuds/Thunderclap
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>We saw the dream. It was an "inception", the implantation of another person's idea into a target's subconscious. Now we get to read how Karma handles her dream and will she realize finally that Sabrina's speech is hers as well, and by helping Sabrina she looses everything?</p>
            </blockquote>





	We saw the dream

We saw the dream

I, Karma, stood just off the platform, my face beset with worry and hope. Students and chaperons, adults of all stripe were dancing around. Tugging my metallic green, v cut bodycon dress back over my left breast, I looked at Sabrina with a mixture of disgust and neediness. “Stand here.” Why am I doing this? Because Amy isn’t over her and she needs to someone to love her. I can’t do that, can I? No. Or skank of the year wouldn’t be here.  
Rushing across the stage, I thumped the mic hastily. “'Scuse me. Hi!” Shrill feedback jarred everyone toward me, holding the microphone stand with both hands. Amy’s gaze jerked toward me, the frustration and hurt from earlier washing over her face again. It wasn’t enough to present her; she blew that off. Of course she did. Two weeks of non-stop shit talking, calling her a sociopath was really just her broken heart talking.  
The crew grew quiet and still as I continued to speak. “Uh, I need everyone's attention. Well, actually, I just need one person's attention.” Undercurrent of chatter began again as Amy turned and began to walk away.  
“Amy! Listen.” She stopped and turned back, curious with that undercurrent of hurt still evident.  
“I know you're hurt. But I can't stand seeing my best friend give up on hope.”   
Amy folded her arms under her bust, hangdog starting at me. Guilt creeped in but I pushed it away. This needed to work.  
“I don't even like Sabrina, but I want you to be happy.” I sighed, glanced over at Sabrina in her long black spangle gown, as she slowly stepped towards the mic. “Please hear her out.”   
One last look of disgust followed by a fake smile as I raised the mic vertical so she could speak before stomping off to the side. Amy held that same look.   
Sabrina spoke softly, “Okay. First of all, Amy, I am so sorry. I was pretending to be questioning to get closer to you, to beat Karma, really.”   
I raised my arms to signal I was right all along and why didn’t anyone believe me. Tom did but that a whole other thing. Amy shook her head sadly, looking away.  
“But then I realized why I really did it.”   
Amy looked up at me, then back unsure.   
“Amy Raudenfeld, I'm in love with you, and I think I have been since camp.” Hope blossomed as Sabrina spoke. The hurt melting away.  
“And all the lying, the possessiveness has been about that. And I know it sounds weird, but lying about my sexuality made me see the truth.” Huh? The truth that I was confronted with and denied. I denied it to everyone. Maybe I am actually in more than just buddy love with Amy. If that’s true, then I just gave her away to Sabrina. My face dropped. I held a smile to show to Amy that I was happy for her as she was realizing that Sabrina wasn’t the bitch she thought she was. She did love her. I lost what I wanted. I gave it away without even seeing it.  
“But I know what I want now. I want you. Is there any way you could find it in your heart to give me a second chance?”   
Everyone on the floor turned to Amy to await her answer. It had always been me and her together, the lesbian couple. I gave all of that up. Even the fun nights at Amy’s house while we wait for our own to be rebuilt. I gave it up because me and Sabrina are the same.  
Amy in her beautiful, black sleeveless dress that sparkled in the lights, flashed a subtle sign she forgave her. “Yes.”  
I gasped and hid it, not happy at all but having to fake it suddenly. Everyone cheered except Felix who had stood beside her the whole time, his attention on both me and Sabrina. Honest Felix, who suddenly realized he wasn’t getting a new year’s kiss from Amy either.   
Sabrina ran down the stairs, as Amy approached her. A deep passionate kiss consumed them both. Looking on, I found butterflies in my own stomach. I felt like I was going to barf. Yet I didn’t want them to go away. I wanted to be Sabrina. Not for the attention like the first time. Not because I was drunk and desperately trying to be popular like the second time but because I honestly loved Amy. Like what Amy’s mom said, ‘Are you sure you can do this?’ She knew Amy loved me that way. I just thought I didn’t. I gave her up because I can’t ever have a functional relationship. I ruin them all.  
From the stage, I watched as Liam and Lauren ran to each other talked and then hugged. Then as the countdown finished, kissed. Never thought I’d see that. As I sang, ‘Auld lang syne’, Sabina stood brightly next to Amy, suddenly all smiles. Amy was blissful as well.  
Just over the crowd, I could hear Sabrina say, “Thank you for giving me a second chance.”  
“New Year's is all about fresh starts, right?” Amy responded.   
As I sang, ‘Should auld acquaintance be forgot,’ she mouthed, “Thank you.”  
I mouthed back, “Happy new year.” It’s all my heart could take. So after the set was done, I walk out back and found Felix standing there, thinking.   
“So, uh that was a weird night, huh?” He said in his usual polite manner.  
“I'm so sorry.” I stepped forward, staring into his thoughtful brown eyes.  
“Karma?” He asked, concerned.  
“I wanted to make things right with Amy, but I never, ever wanted you to get hurt.” I smiled sadly, hoping he wouldn’t be mad. He wasn’t. His face brightened.   
“It's okay. I'm not hurt.”  
“You're not?” I tried to mask my surprise, just not very well.  
He grinned. “No, I mean I like Amy. We have a lot in common. But she wanted to kiss someone else at midnight, and that's okay.” He looked deeply into my eyes, leaning forward. “Because, uh, I did too.”  
“You did?” I asked and then he kissed me. My lust and frustration caught up with me as well as a certain wetness, so I kissed him back way too deeply.   
He broke, and stepped away, shocked yet serious. “This is a dream Karma. Do you know why?”  
I snapped out of the lust, hearing a rumble of thunder in the distance over the joy of dancing and music. “How can this be a dream?”  
“Because you are still asleep. It’s just now New Year’s Eve.” Felix pulled out a Ipad from his suit jacket. On its screen, the inception poster rested. “One of the reasons, I drank so much, is I’m like Dom Cobb. I can enter people’s dreams and see truth. I’m here because like I said I like Amy. I like you too. I don’t like Sabrina. She thinks she’s in love with Amy, really she’s an energy vampire. She wants to steal Amy’s joy and the hope she has. The hope that Tom told you about?”  
I looked at him surprised and put back. He couldn’t possibly know about Tom. He saw my horror. “Relax, I won’t take anything. This is all for you. I figured if I could do an inception on you, you would finally realize the truth.”  
“What truth?” I asked as the wind picked up and the thunder grew louder. Golden balloons shot past me.  
“That those words that came out of Sabrina’s mouth should have come out of yours.” He nodded his head and glanced around. People were now starting to walk past us towards their vehicles. Lauren shook her head as she and Liam strolled past, arm in arm.  
Ignoring them, I focused on Felix. “What’s an inception?”  
He chuckled. “The implantation of another person's idea into a target's subconscious. You are the target. So I guess we are standing in it.”  
A crack of lightning led to screams and running. Lisbeth and her bodyguard sprinting. Shane and Noah running with audio equipment. He kept leering at me, wanting me to help. Yet I knew if I did, I wouldn’t understand what I needed to do.”  
“So what do I do?” I asked, looking around as the storm got more violent. More wind, more thunder, more lightning. No rain. No Amy or Sabrina either.  
“Kill her?” He quipped. “That’s what you really have been wanting to do. Have her break her neck or back or something so you wouldn’t have to see her smug face again?”  
I shook my head just as another bolt of lightning cracked on top the thunder. A horrifying scream rippled through. It was Amy. Running around the corner, I saw her kneeling down over Sabrina’s fallen form. The bolt charred her back, melting the dressing into a puddle of black plastic goo that crept into her crevasses. Tears fell from her as she screamed, “Why?! Why, God? Why can’t I have anyone love me?”  
As I stepped over to console her, I heard Felix say. “Why can’t she?”  
I looked back at him, and said, “Who says she can’t?”  
“You do. You are her soul mate and she is yours. Neither of you will ever be happy without the other.”   
I reached down and hugged her so tightly, whispering, “I love you too. I’m so sorry.”  
Then I awoke. It was my second morning in the Raudenfeld house. I knew what I had to do. Sabrina wouldn’t be at New Year’s tonight. I would be me giving that speech.   
I walked into that bathroom to use it and there Amy stood doing her morning routine. Wearing her donut shirt and plaid pajamas, she smiled at me briefly before it vanished. Worry flushed her face as she looked me over, sadness shining in her eyes. “You OK? You’re trembling and its 75 in here.”  
I brushed my black and pink floral bra, relieved that my party hats weren’t showing or that my kensie Maya’ boyshorts were still dry. “I’m so sorry. I knew I just didn’t want to admit it to myself.”  
She looked at me confused yet receptive. “It’s OK. I forgive you. There is nothing that can ever come between us. I’ll be fine. Sabrina really got under my skin.”  
I shook my head, walked over and rested her hand into mine. “Remember, when we were getting ready for Farrah’s wedding and you wanted my opinion for the speech.”  
She nodded, smiled yet still unsure why I was holding her hand. “You said, ‘What if my heart says something stupid that I can never take back?’  
Amy frowned. “I was worried how you would react to me saying ‘I love you’ the first time. You confirmed my fears. You were still in love with Liam.”  
“I thought I was. That’s why I am sorry. Your heart can never say something stupid you can never take back. I made a terrible mistake that day because Liam snuck in and…”  
“You wanted him. You didn’t want me that way. I understand.” Tears started to pool under her eyes and she released my hand. Suddenly my heart clenched like when I was fighting with Liam. I knew it. “I am not waterboarding your heart.” I inhaled but only a short breath came in. “I can’t lose you to anyone else. Sabrina taught me that. I can’t see you lose hope. And I want each of our tomorrows to be better than our yesterdays.”  
She turned back to me, confused and flushed. “Karma, I love you but I really don’t know what you are saying. We decided that--”   
I shook my head and she stopped, slowly realizing what I was trying to say. My own face and chest was flushed and I just couldn’t focus on anywhere but her face. I can’t let this go.  
Yet as we stared at each other silently, I reached out and held her. “I’m lucky. I’ve fallen in love with my best friend. The person who accepts me at my worst. The person who laughs at my stupid jokes. The person who knows me better than myself. I would kill to spent the rest of my life with that person.” I blew out a breath, trembling.  
Farrah shouting in the distance about breakfast being ready. I wasn’t hungry. My stomach was filled with butterflies again. “I have feelings for you, just like I asked you if you did a year ago right here.”  
“We got into a fight over that. Over Liam.” Then she blinked. “You HAVE feelings for me like I did…do.” She gulped. Letting go of me, she turned, and walked out of the bathroom.  
I followed still in my bra and panties. I didn’t care. Farrah would flip but I didn’t care. “It took Sabrina to see that. I want to be more than best friends. We will be that forever. We recovered from Liam, from Reagan, from a road trip and this,” I pointed to the tattoo I still had. “If I really love you, it’s not fair to anyone else.”  
She smiled. “Scary?”  
“Butterflies. It’s like bungee jumping. I went during the summer. Me and Shane. Step off the edge with me?”   
“Absolutely.” She leaned in and we kissed, like in the pool, only hotter. When I broke, I simply said, “Whoa.”  
“I know, right?” She laughed. “You need to get dressed.”  
“Eww. I need to take a shower.”   
“We can--”  
A knock on the door stopped that and I ran into the bathroom.  
Farrah opened the door and shook her head. “I know its New Year’s eve but breakfast is getting cold.”  
“Mom I’ll be down in moment. Karma was about to take a shower.” She looked that way but only saw the closed door and heard the water running.  
“OK. Tell her that her furniture arrived and they are waiting outside to bring it up.”  
I’m staring at the door, naked and jumping up and down. Tom came through. He texted me yesterday that they were moving my undamaged stuff over today. Then I realized that I could smell myself. Whoa, I smelt like a ten minutes with Liam.  
After the shower and a quick change, I checked Amy’s room. She was gone so I checked myself in the mirror. The crew neck, accordion pleats, crochet detailing, fringe trim, and button closure at sleeves worked. It was a new white crochet blouse cropped at my waist. It fell well but exposed the top seam of my beige suede mini skirt. The gold buttons shined in the light. The scallop hem worked well. Even the peep-toe booties matched. No, I wasn’t wearing anything I saw myself in the dream.   
Running down the stairs, I stopped at the landing as Amy sat with Farrah and Bruce. They seemed to be chatting. He looked over at me and smiled. “There’s still plenty.”  
Farrah smiled. “Bruce stopped by on his way in town.”  
He nodded. “I heard that your ex-boyfriend is now dating Lauren. I TOLD him that if he touched her I’d cut his nuts off.”  
Amy gagged, stifling a laugh. I sighed, glanced at her with an amused smile. “It’s all fake. She’s using him for popularity and her brand.”  
“Life with Lauren.” Amy said with a touch of sarcasm. “Her aspirational lifestyle brand. I am making videos for her on occasion.”  
Bruce seemed taken aback. Shaking his head, he simply sighed. “I heard you moved in because your house burnt down.”  
“Only part of it. I got lucky my stuff is fairly undamaged.” I pulled myself up to the table and grabbed some bacon waffles and fried chicken strips.  
“Noticed Tom was talking to some guys standing outside as I approached.”  
I about choked. It’s one thing for Tom, with his lithe swimmers physique and short black hair to show up and help and entirely another for just the movers to. “He’s here?”  
Amy’s eyes grew as well. Putting down her fork, she said, “He say something?”  
“No, just pleasantries. And this weird tube thing.” He reached from the leather briefcase he had sat down, a murky cobalt tube encrusted with tiny zebra mussels. It smelt of fish and salt. Sealed on one end with wax embossed with three waves. The other side was a cross. A small, red, broad pennant with two tails, bearing a white five-pointed star hung from a stiff gold and copper braided thread.  
Bruce shoved it across the table, it loudly sloshing when he stopped. “He insisted I give it to you. It’s to add to your collection.” He shrugged and rose.   
“It’s been pleasant but I have to clip ‘em high before my show pony gets a foal.” Amy spat out her coffee across her plate, laughing. I shook my head, grimacing. I might not be dating Liam but I didn’t hate him.  
I remembered all the other message tubes. Much smaller, about the size of a VOSS® water bottle only a jade green. This one was much larger. Looking at Amy, she shrugged. “You open it; they are always addressed to you.”  
Farrah furrowed her brow. “How long have you been getting these?”  
“Once a year, every year since 2010. This year was the first time I got several. It’s also the first time we met Tom.”   
Farrah looked disappointed at Amy, rolled her eyes. “Who is Tom?”  
“I can answer that,” A deep voice said from the front door. A tall, lithe, yet muscular man that look so similar to Liam only much older and taut. Tightly cropped black hair sprouted from his crown. Brown eyes held my gaze even as he connected to Farrah. Yet the smile he gave Amy blotted out the sun.  
Farrah dove up as if shocked and ran towards him. “Tom Istan, Olympic swimmer?”  
“Yes, that would be me.” He replied, subtlety annoyed. He wore his Olympic training jacket and trousers, nodding as she fired off numerous questions. He spat back pat answers, not really saying anything his bio or the net didn’t already know. He and Bruce were old friends because Bruce’s wife worked in Taft High in Lafayette. Yes, he was going to complete in Rio. Yes, he was married to pop star Gwen Breton, the anti-Taylor Swift. No, he couldn’t get her an interview with her. She was in NYC for Ryan Seacrest times square ball drop. Yes, the Ashcroft’s know about him. Yes, he brought the message tubes. No, there isn’t anything special in them.   
Finally, she let him in and offered him breakfast, he sat down and began to help himself. “Are you going to open it?” He asked me as I continued to stuff my face.  
“Do you want me to now?” I asked, gesturing towards Farrah.  
He returned this wry smile. “Of course.”  
So in between chicken finger bites and gulps of fresh oj, I grab Bruce’s empty glass, slit the wax and pop the cork. I pour the ocean water into the glass. The salty water makes me smile. For some reason it always has.   
Inside the tube, is a letter just like the others. Impregnated sapphire lotus sheets inscribed with white lettering harken to a past my family held.   
Yet as I read it, it doesn’t talk about my past at all it talks about Sabrina, her family’s past and what they did.   
I look up at him, confused. “This says Sabrina’s family is tied into mine.”  
He shakes his head. “No not tied, Opposed.”  
Farrah grinned and fan worshipping the entire time, suddenly frowned. “Why?”  
“Old family hatred. I doubt she herself even knew. The point is I am very proud of you both,” he grinned at Amy who grinned back before her face when neutral. “You solved the problem without pain.”   
That face meant she’s suffering. He looked at me, having caught the same expression. “Amy, I’m sorry about the past. I realize now I should have waited.  
Farrah interrupted. “No. We needed to know. My daughter has a mirror twin who was Gwen’s sister.”  
“Mom!” Amy said, agitated. “Amy, it’s important, think of the opportunities. You remember that nice gentleman from UT we met in Whole Foods. He said he would love to have you in their 2016 summer session.”  
I looked at Amy, confused. She sighed, frustrated. “I’m not going to UT, I’m going to Clement with Karma. We’re together now.” She grabbed my hand, squeezing it and smiling peacefully.  
Tom held this sly smile. “Clement University, in the heart of Downtown Memphis?”  
Amy and I nodded at the same time. “Yes.”  
“I know the Dean of admissions personally. His daughter loves Gwen’s music. How about you doing the summer season there. You graduate when?  
Amy smiled. “Hester class of 2017.” I nodded as well.  
“OK. He’s going to be at the ball drop in NYC tonight so I guess you both will need to be there.” He chuckled to himself. “I was about to ask if you wanted to come, so I guess this answers that.”  
Farrah asked the obvious question as we all rose from the table. Amy started collecting the dishes. “Isn’t it too late for this year?”  
“No. I already talked to them. All they need is an interview. Karma’s friend Oliver took care of the paperwork. All the exemptions were in order, all the transcripts there, even an SAT test.”  
I didn’t remember her taking one but then again, who knows what she did during last summer. “What about me?”  
“Surprisingly everything with you was there except the test. Not a problem really.” He stared at the kitchen opening and Amy putting dishes in the dishwasher before he shrugged. “Invite who you want. I’ll pick you up at 3pm.”  
He hugged Farrah who almost swooned. Me, we fist bumped. “Sabrina is gone. Don’t worry about her.”  
Amy finally walked back out, almost wooden. “Something is wrong.”  
As she blacked out I caught her. Suddenly, everything went white.   
When it cleared I was in a hotel room, lying on a bed. Amy was awake, pacing. When she saw I was awake, she grinned. “You passed out on stage.”  
Felix and I shared a glance and he grinned knowingly. I looked down and I was in the red crushed velvet gown with flowing sleeves and a train.  
“Karma, you understand Chaos isn't a pit. Chaos is a ladder. Many who try to climb it fail and never get to try again. The fall breaks them. And some are given a chance to climb, they cling to the realm or the gods or love. Only the ladder is real. The climb is all there is.”  
Amy looks over to him. “Petyr Baelish on Game of Thrones said that. What does that have to do with now?”  
Felix looked to me. “Do you have your totem.” I did. Buddy Jesus figurine. Yes, I have a miniature one from Dogma. I know its weight perfectly. I believe in him as well as others. Why not?  
“Yes. Then you know you are awake right now.” He commented.   
“How much of earlier was the dream?” I asked, hoping my confession of love wasn’t part of the inception. “You don’t remember me coming in, Tom introducing me?” He seemed worried.  
Amy stood at the window looking out on the Manhattan skyline. “I remember Tom standing up and us fist bumping. Then Amy passed out.”  
Felix shook his head. “Tom warned me that you’d have these issues. Shane invited Sabrina. So she appeared. He took the opportunity to reset her here. It worked. However, after you sang Hush, Hush with Gwen, you passed out behind the stage. Reagan and I brought you up here.  
I looked up and this rail thin woman with a dusky complexion and straight brown hair looked me over. Her cheekbones were sharp yet her expression seemed kind. “I’m Gwen’s personal doctor. We got you up here. And then Felix here suggested that Amy, him and you go under to fix what is going on. “  
“What is going on?”  
Shane stood up and with this amused grin, said “Apparently, you are a mermaid.”  
Amy walked over to me, and hugged me. “Apparently, we live for centuries.” We? Suddenly, it all made sense. The tubes, Tom, the sudden blessings, everything cleared up.  
“So, Reagan, this is all Tom’s doing?”  
“No. You’re an old house. The only lost high house. It’s why Sabrina hated you. It’s why your family suffered for so long. I gave you your tail back.”  
This time the room when black. When I woke up on the bed, Amy laid beside me. “I had a dream.”  
“About being a mermaid?” She asked stroking my hair.  
“Yes.” I guess fear radiated. “It’s just a dream.” She said then kissing my forehead. “I love you. We got into Clement early. We can graduate at the end of this year instead of next. We have each other and Tom promised this was the last of his visits.” I frowned.  
“You like him?” she asked.   
“He’s always been nice. It’s everything else that’s crazy.”  
“No crazy now. Just a flight home to everyone going on about how you sung Hush Hush in Times Square on New year’s eve in front of millions. Everyone was stunned when Gwen introduced you instead of singing ‘Firelight’.”  
She sat up. “Plane’s is ready when you are. Everyone else is already over there.”  
I got up and went into the bathroom. In my White H&M purse was my Buddy Jesus statue pointing and giving the thumbs up. On the base is written ‘Deus caritas est’ in silver and a carved K. It’s real. I’m awake.  
I walk out to Amy in this white gown that ran to her feet, holding this furry coat that swallowed her arm. On her phone was the video. I could hear myself sing. “Shane took your gear back with him. Noah carried it actually.”  
“Whoa!” I said looking around.  
“I know. I wish you could remember more. Still time to go. New Year, New things.”  
As we walked out of the hotel room over Times square dragging luggage I still don’t remember, I look over at Amy blissfully happy. “I love you, soul mate.”  
“Me too. Me too.”


End file.
